


Déploie tes ailes et vole encore plus haut !

by Louphy



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy
Summary: Je déteste le monde et la réalité, le monde est moche, cruel et injuste. Le monde m’a détruit et j’ai toujours chercher à le fuir. Je le fuie toujours. Un soir à Flanoir, tu à écouter mon histoire :« Tout ce que j’aimerai, c’est fuir ! »





	Déploie tes ailes et vole encore plus haut !

**Author's Note:**

> Première écriture sur internet et j'ai encore tout un stock à écrire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Je déteste le monde et la réalité, le monde est moche, cruel et injuste. Le monde m’a détruit et j’ai toujours chercher à le fuir. Je le fuie toujours. Un soir à Flanoir, tu à écouter mon histoire :

« Tout ce que j’aimerai, c’est fuir ! »

Tu m’as demandé pourquoi et la discussion à continuer. Tu m’as proposé de fuir où je voudrai, une fois cette histoire de fou terminer.

« Et où je pourrais fuir d’âpres toi ? »

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre moi-même, je demandais juste un conseil. Tu à préférer faire un geste : pointer le ciel du doigt. Vu comme ça, c’est très philosophique ! On à continuer à parler et on est renter. 

Plusieurs mois on passer, j’ai repenser à cette soirée. Aujourd’hui a été une dure journée à Meltokio, j’avais encore envie de fuir.

« Tu peux fuir autant que tu veux, le monde est libre ! »

Tu me l’avais promis. J’ai regardé le ciel et dans un sentiment fou, j’ai déployer mes ailes dorées et je suis monté. J’ai voler plus haut que l’église, plus haut de les ptéroplanes, plus haut que les nuages et juste avant les étoiles. J’ai vu un monde là bas : un monde vierge et libre, sans trace humaine, un espace sourd face à mes responsabilités, un monde qui ne savais pas qui j’était .... Enfin !

J’étais tellement libre, tellement bien ! J’ai trouvé un endroit pour moi, que moi seul pouvais atteindre (et Colette aussi, elle à ces propres ailes, je veux bien partager avec elle).

Je n’étais pas isolé, je pouvais tout voir du haut du monde, j’étais assez haut pour être en sécurité et sans barrières pour m’en empêcher ! Depuis j’y vais dès que je le souhaite et retrouve un peu de courage pour pouvoir vivre en bas. 

Je t’y emmènerais peut-être un jour pour te remercier. Tu à tenus ta promesse, je suis libre. J’ai un endroit où fuir et un endroit où rentrer : chez nous évidement, le groupe sauveur du monde, le groupe des élus !

A mon tour de te faire une promesse :

Je m’ouvrirais encore plus aux autres, je serai moi-même avec les autres, j’abandonnerais mes masques et demanderai encore plus de conseils. 

Je trouverai peut-être un autre endroit, qui sais ?

Depuis, quand on me demande où est le bonheur et la liberté, je pointe le ciel du doigt et fait de la belle philosophie.

Merci mon ami ! Z. WILDER

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, je promet de m'améliorer !
> 
> Chaque commentaires ou Kudos m'encouragera encore plus !


End file.
